


Two hunters

by Readerstories



Series: Sam Winchester x reader [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you do a Sam x Reader where the reader is also a hunter but doesn't travel with the boys? (Fluffy if you can) Thank yooooou! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two hunters

You slam the motel door closed, happy that no one saw you going in. Or you hope no one did, a person covered from head to toe in blood would be a terrifying sight for normal people. They would call the police and you would have to run. Again.

That most of the blood wasn’t even yours would make it even worse. They would think you had killed someone, which okay, you had, but they had been werewolves attacking young couples, something that the world was better off without.

You don’t even bother to take your clothes off; you just go to the bathroom and step into the shower with them on. You want to get as much blood out of them as you can right now, and they put them in cold water to soak. At least hunting had made you great at getting stains out of clothes.

Leaving the shower is something that is necessary, but not very enjoyable. Standing under the hot stream of water had felt like a warm kiss to your bruised skin. You had almost fallen asleep right there and then, and that would have been unwise. You could just see the headline.

“Dead body in shower next to bloody clothes.” So when the water had turned cold, you had dried yourself of and put a pair of pajamas on. You slip into bed, extremely ready to go to dreamland.

Your dreams are disturbed by someone knocking on the door of your room. You look at the clock at the wall and groan. 9 am, you needed to sleep a lot more before you could be ready to face the world. The knocking returns and you pull your gun out from your duffle bag where you put it last night. You look out through the peephole, and what you see makes your heart race. You put the gun away, open the door and throw yourself into Sam’s arms.

“Hey, hey, take it easy. I don’t wanna fall.” Sam chuckles at your enthusiasm.

“You are just solid muscle and a giant; I doubt I’m able to knock you over,” you retort.

“Hey, you’re pretty solid yourself. But please, let’s get inside; people might start to think we are weird.” You smile widely, and pull him inside. You push him up against the door as soon as it’s closed behind him.

“Or they might think that we are a couple that hasn’t seen each other in a while,” you say with a grin, leaning closer.

“Yeah, or that.” If he was planning on saying anything more, he doesn’t get any opportunity to do so, since you decide now is a good time to kiss your boyfriend that you haven’t seen in two months. Life as hunters suck like that, but as long as you can see him whenever you both are free from hunting, then you are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
